Freedom for Cartoon Dragon
by staryeyed1961
Summary: Please don't read! This is for Cartoon Dragons's amazing FanFiction, Freedom please read that one. This is just a part she wanted me to write! :


Optimus offlined his optics as Starscream kissed him passionately. After a moment or two, Starscream's glossia brushed against the Autobot's lip, requesting for entrance. Optimus happily accepted and let their glossia's explore each others mouths.

Never had Optimus thought that he would be in this position. A few years ago, he was the Autobot lead fighting against the cold and heartless Decepticons. A few years ago, he never had strong feeling for another bot. A few years ago, Optimus didn't know he would fall for a seeker. _His_ seeker. Starscream.

Starscream's servos trailed down Optimus' frame delicately, setting off all the Prime's sensors. Optimus gently placed his servos on Starscream's bare chest. He traced his finger over the seekers battle scars. Without thinking, Optimus tenderly kissed them. Starscream allowed a small groan pass his lips as Optimus continued to love him. When he was finished, Optimus started kissing the scars on Starscream's face before moving back to his lips.

Then Starscream's servos made their way to the bottom of his lovers shirt and roamed up, under it. Optimus quickly caught on and started unbuttoning Starscream's trousers, nervously. Within kliks, the two of them were naked. Optimus felt a little uncomfortable at first but then got lost in Starscream's beautiful optics.

The Decepticon scanned his Prime, taking his every curve and beauty that blessed his Optimus. He made a deep purr sound in his throat and became suddenly aroused at his mate writhing beneath him. Starscream pressed himself against Optimus as he went in for another kiss. But this kiss was different. It was a kiss of hunger and love.

"I want you, Optimus.. Primus, I want you so badly.." the seeker breathed in the kiss. Optimus felt his spark melt.

"Star.." he began but Starscream hushed him before he could finish his sentence. Then there was a hissing sound from Starscream's pelvis. Starscream grabbed hold of the Autobots servo and led it to down to something hard..

"..Touch me.." Starscream purred. Only then did Optimus realise what is was. Without a moments hesitation, he slowly began stroking Starscream's spike. The Decepticon offlined his optics and started moaning at the Prime's soft touch.

"Yes, Primus, yes! Harder.." he groaned. Optimus followed his command as he started pumping faster. Starscream finally reached his climax and looked at Optimus before pressing their lips together, their glossia's dancing in each others mouths. Optimus had never felt so loved and complete in his life.

While Starscream had his lover distracted, he slowly but carefully slid a finger inside. Optimus winced at the pain, pulling away from the kiss.

"I-It hurts."

"I know little one. I promise I'll be gentle but have got to trust me."

Optimus nodded. After a few moments he relaxed and Starscream retracted his finger from within him. The Decepticon positioned himself over Optimus before whispering to him.

"Are you ready?"

"More than anything." Optimus replied. Starscream gave a grin before entering. Optimus winced again at Starscream's... largeness. As the Autobots expression soothed, that was Starscream's cue to continue. He began to thrust slowly in and out of Optimus. The younger bot grasped onto Starscream's back. Optimus' muscles tightened around Starscream as their pace quickened. Starscream bit down on Optimus' shoulder as overload neared. The Autobot clawed at Starscream's back. With every thrust came love and affection.

Their climax finally came and Starscream filled his lover with his essence of love. The two collapsed on the berth, panting heavily. The seeker wrapped his arms around Optimus' waist and pulled him closer. Optimus looked up at him.

"S-Star.. I.. I love you..." And with that he offlined his optics and fell into a peaceful recharge. Starscream curled his lips into a smile.

"I love you too.. my little Prime.."


End file.
